star_wars_legendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tiaan Jerjerrod
Tiaan Jerjerrod was a Human male Imperial officer who hailed from a wealthy family from the Core World of Tinnel IV. Considered unambitious yet efficient by his peers, Jerjerrod worked as a desk general in Logistics and Supply before becoming Moff of the Quanta sector by 1 ABY. His sector operations were based in a family estate in Val Denn, the capital city of Tinnel IV. By 3 ABY, Jerjerrod had been assigned to oversee the construction of the second Death Star above the forest moon of Endor, appointed to that position by Emperor Palpatine himself. To hide the existence of the new Death Star, records claimed Jerjerrod had been made Director of Imperial Energy Systems and assigned to oversee the construction of large-scale power generators. Jerjerrod frequently had to brief the Emperor's enforcer, the Sith Lord Darth Vader, on the station's construction; on one occasion, the Moff traveled to the Star Dreadnought Executor during the Galactic Empire's occupation of Bespin to report to Vader. Whereas the first Death Star had taken around nineteen years to complete, the construction of the much-larger second Death Star had moved into its final stage of assembly by 4 ABY, after approximately two to four years. However, the construction crews had fallen behind schedule; Vader ventured to the battlestation to inform Jerjerrod that the issue needed to be rectified. Vader announced that the Emperor would be arriving to personally oversee the last stage of the Death Star's construction. Jerjerrod informed Vader that his men would double their efforts, as he was afraid of reporting his failure directly to the Emperor. Jerjerrod was among those assembled to greet Palpatine when he arrived. The Rebel Alliance had learned of the second Death Star's construction and the Emperor's presence aboard it via the Bothan Spynet, and they launched an attack based on false information released by the Emperor himself. When the Alliance Fleet arrived, they discovered that the planetary shield protecting the Death Star was still activated and that the Imperial Navy was situated to prevent the Rebels from escaping. Palpatine had ordered Admiral Firmus Piett not to directly engage the Rebel capital ships, a move that confused personnel on both sides. The reason behind this became clear when the Emperor ordered Jerjerrod to fire the Death Star's operational superlaser at the Alliance Fleet; many Rebel capital ships were obliterated. When the Alliance gained the upper hand in the conflict, Palpatine commanded the Moff to fire on the forest moon. Before he could complete his final order, Jerjerrod perished when the Death Star was destroyed. Appearances *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Therefore I Am: The Tale of IG-88'' * * *[[Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back|''Star Wars'' Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back]] * *[[Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi|''Star Wars'' Episode VI: Return of the Jedi]] *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' novelization *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' junior novelization *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' radio drama *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' PhotoComic *''Return of the Jedi Storybook'' *''Classic Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' book *''Classic Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' book-and-tape *''Return of the Jedi: A Storybook'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1: In the Hands of Jabba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance'' Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Moffs of the Galactic Empire